1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat-dissipating module and, in particular, to a heat-dissipating module applied to a circuit board.
2. Related Art
Since the trend of consuming products is toward thinner, the requirements to the heights or thicknesses of various components (e.g. the components on the circuit board) become more and more critical. The smaller heights or thicknesses of the components can fabricate the thinner electronic devices.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional heat-dissipating module 1 applied to a circuit board. The heat-dissipating module 1 comprises a conductive element 11, two fixing elements 12 and a heat pipe 13. The conductive element 11 contacts the electronic component on the circuit board, such as a CPU. The fixing elements 12 are connected to the conductive element 11 and screwed on the circuit board. The heat pipe 13 is disposed on the conductive element 11 for bringing the heat generated by the electronic component away.
Since the fixing elements 12 and the conductive element 11 are connected to each other, a stacked height H thereof is existed. This stacked height H prohibits the application of the heat-dissipating module 1 on the thin or ultra-thin electronic devices. Furthermore, when a component becomes thinner, the structural strength thereof is definitely weaker.